Star-crossed
by Areyl
Summary: Kira has come to realize that love isn't always perfect and the stars don't always align and fate can sometimes be cruel. He knows that sometimes in love, like in war, sacrifices have to be made no matter what the cost. But what if he's given a second chance to fulfill a promise he once had to break? Read and find out! KiraxLacus
1. Chapter One: The Promise

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from _Gundam Seed._

_Hello everyone! I found this piece the other day while I was going through some old fanfiction I had written when I was still in my anime phase. It had a lot of potential so I decided to vamp it up and post it. Hope you like it!_

* * *

**Chapter One: The Promise**

I wake up that morning to a bleak and cloudy day. The skies are gray, and droplets of water slide along the glass panes as I gaze out the window. While most people I know find this kind of weather too dreary, I on the other hand, find solace in it. Something about the sound of falling rain seems to ease the pain and guilt of the past. On this particular morning, however, I make a silent plea for the rainclouds to subside and bring sunnier weather for tomorrow's special occasion.

Averting my gaze from the window, I reach out and touch my fiancée, Fllay Allster. I run my fingers along her bare arm, and bury my face in her soft, red hair. At length, her eyes flutter open from my caresses. She turns around and meets my gaze, her beautiful gray eyes reflecting the very emotions that I myself felt.

"Good morning," I whisper as I slowly kiss her neck.

Fllay gives a slight moan and tries to push me away.

"Kira," she protests with a mocking smile. "Don't you think it's a little too early for this?"

I chuckle and will myself to pull away. Gazing down at Fllay, I gently caress her face and reply, "I suppose I could wait for one more day."

We both move our eyes onto the diamond ring on Fllay's finger. For a moment, I thoughtfully run my finger over the ring before taking her hand in mine. With a loving smile, Fllay sits up and places a tender kiss on my lips.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to make an honest man out of you," she murmurs.

Before she can pull away, I hold her close and deepen the kiss. Soon enough, we are lost in each other's embrace as I pull the covers over us.

* * *

Later that day, I decide to walk along the beach, looking to ease my nerves about tomorrow's ceremony. Thoughts race through my mind faster than I can grab onto them and reflect on them. And in the midst of this internal whirlwind is one thought in particular, a memory, a promise that I just can't shake. I let out a heavy sigh as I gaze out at the tides rolling in and out of the shore. The sky is still dark, but a raindrop has yet to fall.

Almost a year has passed since the war, since the day I was forced onto the battlefield. Back then, no one would have had the peace of mind to enjoy moments like this. Back then, people were blinded by greed and hatred, and their only concerns were that of safety and survival. To this day, I carry these scars of war, my hands stained with the blood of innocent lives. Demons of anger and guilt still haunt my dreams, and while it's been easier to cope with the painful remorse, there are still days when I feel like only half a person.

In spite of myself, I try not to dwell on the past. There was a brighter future ahead, and for me, that future will begin tomorrow.

As I am staring out into the vast blue waters before me, something catches my eye. At the other end of the shore is a woman with long pink hair, a ghost from my past. My heart stops for a moment upon recognizing her, unsure if what I'm seeing is merely an illusion. Soon enough, she too meets my gaze and I see her falter. Lacus Clyne. The girl who was once my healer and my keeper. The girl who has more faith in me than I could ever have in myself.

It seems like forever before we decide, though hesitantly, to approach each other. And once we do, it's like the world around us comes to a halting stop. I no longer hear the soothing rhythm of the waves nor feel the wind in my hair. It is as if we've entered a space of our own, and the only thing my senses are aware of in that space is everything Lacus.

"My, I didn't expect to see you here, Kira," she says with a sincere smile.

I return the gesture and reply, "Yeah, neither did I."

There is a slight pause as Lacus thoughtfully rests her pale-blue eyes on my face. And though I try to hold her gaze, I can't help but look away. The shame and regret of an unfulfilled promise looms over us, and I can feel it permeate the air between us. I'm sure Lacus feels it too, and for that reason, I just can't bring myself to look at her.

"How are you?" she quietly asks, breaking me from my thoughts.

"I'm doing okay. And you?"

"Busy," Lacus says with a small laugh. "I'm just here for the Alliance Conference. I'll be going back to PLANT first thing tomorrow."

I nod slowly, unsure of what to say. It's clear that the months we've apart has grown into this gaping rift. A string of thoughts race through my mind, and though I don't know why, my heart is racing with it.

Just then, as if an attempt to break the silence, Lacus says, "You must be excited."

For once, I meet her gaze and I glance at her questioningly.

"For tomorrow."

At first I'm rendered speechless. "How did you–"

"Athrun told me," she explains. She hesitates before adding, "I'm happy for you."

I feel my stomach twist in knots at her words. They are undoubtedly heartfelt; but despite their sincerity, they cannot mask the sadness that is clouding her eyes. I inwardly frown at this knowing that Lacus's compassion and understanding is as much as curse as it is a blessing.

"Fllay needs me," I say, more as an explanation to myself than to Lacus.

A sad smile tugs at the corners of her lips. "And you need her."

All of a sudden, a wave of frustration grips me as I clench my fists tightly.

"Aren't you mad?" I ask, trying to keep my voice steady. "I don't understand how you could be so kind to me. After what I put you through, you have every right to hate me."

Lacus remains silent and watches me with her gentle eyes. After a moment, she takes a step forward and reaches out to caress my face. Whatever anger, frustration, and remorse I am feeling melts away in the blink of an eye. Her touch is warm and soft and familiar. I am reminded of those days during the war when Lacus's comforting touch was my only lifeline. I soon find myself wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her into an embrace. We stay like that for what seems like eternity, neither she nor I wanting to be the first to pull away from the other. After a while and with some force of will, I finally let my arms slide from her waist. Then I slowly reach into my pocket and pull out a ring. Her ring.

"I'm sorry I can't come back to you," I say in a quiet voice. A lump forms in my throat as I struggle to get the words out.

Lacus stares at the ring for some time; she looks as if she is trying to fight away the tears begin to swell in her eyes. At long last, she takes the ring from my hand and grasps it firmly in hers. As I wipe away a teardrop from her face, her gaze once again meets mine. Without hesitation, I lean forward and capture her lips in mine.

It is our first and last kiss, and we both know it. It's a simple kiss, to say the least, but what we can't put into words – our pain, our frustrations, our deep affection for each other – is translated in that kiss. Part of me doesn't want to pull away, and yet, the other part knows that this moment isn't meant to last. And so, I break the kiss, though I continue to hold her close.

"No matter what, I'll still be there for you," I begin, slightly breathless. "You know that."

Lacus nods her head and traces my jaw line with her thumb. "I know. Me too," she whispers.

I tighten my embrace before we release each other for the last time.

With a small smile, Lacus gazes at me once more. "Just promise me that you'll take care of yourself, Kira."

I too smile and say, "I promise."

The world is set into motion once again as the rain begins to fall. The piercing cold water drenches us from head to toe, but we remain unfazed. The waves crash onto the shore with a thundering splash, yet neither of us flinches as we stand and glance at each other in pensive silence.

"I guess this is good-bye," I say almost regretfully.

Lacus gives a small nod. "I'm sure we'll see each other again."

And with that, the ghost from my past disappears into the curtain of rain that falls from the sky. A fellow soldier once told me that soulmates are simply people who come into your life to reveal another layer of yourself and then leave; their sole purpose is to bring you to your own attention, to show you everything that is holding you back so you can change your life. If this is true, then Lacus is my soulmate. The deep bond she and I share exists in a place that transcends both time and space, and knowing that somehow gives me comfort for the future. The torrent of the rain soon subsides, though the sky remains grey. I continue to watch Lacus's figure disappear into the horizon until I hear footsteps from behind. I turn around to see Fllay, her eyes clouded with concern.

"There you are," she exclaims, gripping tightly onto the red umbrella she holds above her head. "I was looking everywhere for you."

"I'm sorry I worried you," I say, stepping under the umbrella and pulling her into an embrace.

Looking past my shoulder, Fllay squints at the dark silhouette barely visible in the distance. "Who's that?"

"Just an old friend," I reply, taking her hand.

She sends a questioning glance my way before deciding to drop the subject. With our arms around each other, we leave the sandy shore and head towards our new future together.

* * *

_So I haven't decided if I wanna continue this fanfic or leave it as a one-shot. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks!_


	2. Chapter Two: The Loss

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from _Gundam Seed._

_First of all, thank you kindly for thoughtful reviews. They were very helpful. I should explain that while this fanfic does take place after Gundam Seed, I've changed some details around to fit this particular story so it may not perfectly follow the canon plotline. _

_This next chapter might come as a surprise to some of you, but I hope it doesn't disappoint. Happy reading!_

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Loss**

There is a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach as I watch the mourners stand in a solemn line to pay their respects to my wife. My breaths are shallow and it is taking everything in me not to fall apart around my family and friends. On one side of me sits my adoptive mother, Caridad, and on the other side are Cagalli and Athrun. Cagalli reaches out and places a hand over mine.

"How are you holding up?" she quietly asks.

"I'm fine," I reply. But we both know that's lie.

My eyes run along the length of the cherry wood casket. An intricate arrangement of flowers adorned the top of the closed lid. Just as the last of the guests are returning to their seats, a familiar face approaches the coffin. She is wearing a simple black dress and carries a bouquet of white roses in her arms. Her long pink hair blows in the gentle breeze that passes by as she places the bouquet on top of the casket and closes her eyes in silent prayer. When her pale blue eyes open again, they scan the front row and find me. A small sad smile graces her lips as she nods her head slightly in sympathy and condolence. I return the gesture and then watch as she finds a vacant seat near the back row, next to Andrew Waltfeld.

As if on cue, the reverend steps forward to begin the funeral service. No matter how hard I try to stay attentive, my thoughts and emotions overwhelm my senses. I find myself drifting between the present moment and past memories when Fllay was still alive; each time a memory hits me, I brace myself for the onslaught of pain and sorrow that follows. Miriallia and Captain Ramius go up to offer their kind words and soon it is my turn to say my eulogy. I feel disconnected to the words that leave my mouth; I keep my gaze downcast, afraid that making eye contact with anyone in the crowd and seeing the pity their eyes will instantly undo me.

As soon as I return to my seat, the rest of the service becomes a blur. Afterwards the casket is lowered into the ground and I watch, feeling small and helpless and wanting nothing more than to bury myself with her. Eventually, and with some coaxing from Cagalli, we leave the cemetery to join our guests at the house I once shared with Fllay for the reception.

* * *

The reception is as much of a blur as the funeral service was. Wave after wave of close friends and acquaintances approach me to express their condolences, inundating me with their sympathy and commiseration. It's exhausting to say the least, and about an hour into the reception I am already looking for a place to be alone and regroup.

As I'm making my way down the hall towards the stairs, I accidentally bump into someone and stumble back. I feel a hand quickly grab my shoulder to steady me and I glance up only to meet eyes with Sai Argyle. He was Fllay's ex-fiancée and one of my good friends. That is, up until Fllay and I got involved. Since then, our conflicting emotions kept us distant, and even now I feel an awkward tension settle in the air between us.

"Hey Sai," I say hesitantly.

We shake hands; his grip is firm, but his face is worn with sorrow. I'm convinced that he's hurting just as much as I am.

"It sure has been a long time, hasn't it?" he says with a rueful smile.

"I have to say I'm a little surprised you came," I say with gentle approach. "But I'm glad you're here."

Sai gives an understanding nod. "I'm glad I'm here too, despite the circumstances."

I can only imagine the pain he felt when he heard the news about the accident. And just like that, whatever differences we had seemed trivial in light of everything that's happened. I realize that our troubled past has been silently forgiven and left to vanish in the hands of time.

"She put us through a lot," says Sai as his voice takes on a loving undertone. "But she was really special."

"Yeah," I wistfully agree.

At that moment, I can't help but remember all the love and comfort Fllay had provided. There were countless nights during and after the war when I lied in bed with her in my arms, and everything seemed right with the world.

"Thank you," I hear Sai say.

I look up at him with questioning eyes.

"For taking care of her," he explains.

I frown at this and bow my head in shame. "I should've done more to protect her."

Just then, Sai lays a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "You couldn't have seen that accident coming. Don't blame yourself for that, Kira."

"Thank you, Sai," I say with a grateful smile, though his words bring me little comfort.

We bid each other goodbye and I continue my trek towards the stairs. In spite of the hurt that is gripping every fiber of my being right now, I feel a sense of relief at the thought of my encounter with Sai as if a weight has been lifted off my shoulders.

* * *

I slip into the guest room and shut the door behind me, relieved to finally have found some peace and quiet amid the whirlwind of grief. In the course of two weeks, my whole life has been turned upside down, barely giving me any time to digest everything that has happened. I seems like only yesterday that Fllay and I were planning a weekend getaway to visit Cagalli and Athrun at the Orb capitol. Then the accident happened. A head-on collision that turned my reality into a nightmare I can't wake up from. I let out a long heavy sigh as I take a seat on the bed and become lost in my thoughts.

A few minutes seem to pass by before I hear the bedroom door open. Without warning, Lacus enters the room holding a cellphone to her ear.

"Oh, Kira!" she exclaims in surprise. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were in here."

"It's okay," I say before she can leave. "I just needed to get away for a bit."

She nods and covers the microphone before saying, "I'll only be a minute or two."

I watch her expression soften as she redirects her attention back to the conversation she was having on the phone.

"Yes, Thea? I'm here," she says in a tender tone. "And are you reading those books I got for you and the others?"

On the other line, I can make out the faint high-pitched voice of a small child.

"That's wonderful. I will surely look forward hearing you read it to me on my next visit," Lacus says. "I must go for now but I'll talk to you soon. Say goodbye to Reverend Malchio for me, okay?"

Lacus shoots me an apologetic smile as she puts the phone away in her purse.

"Little Thea is new to the orphanage," she explains. "Lost both parents in the war and was being taken care of by her aunt, who was her only surviving family, until she became ill and passed away just a few months ago."

"Reverend Malchio must have his hands full."

"Yes," Lacus agrees. "We're constantly finding children who are in need of a home and family. Sometimes I think I should take a break from my duties on the PLANT Council to help at the orphanage, but that's not quite an option right now."

Lacus walks over and takes a seat beside me. We sit together in comfortable silence for some time, savoring the stillness that surrounds us, while the hum of the bustle downstairs seems like a world away. Lacus and I have grown apart in many ways; but somehow we still manage to understand each other in a way that is only unique to us. Her presence beside me alone is enough to offer some small sense of comfort.

"You two had a beautiful life together," I hear Lacus say after a while. "I can tell you made her very happy."

I swallow hard at her words. Almost one year – not even a whole year – was all we were afforded. It just doesn't seem like enough. My voice is strained when I speak.

"I couldn't protect her, Lacus."

My jaw tightens and I clench my fists in pent up frustration.

"You know the accident wasn't your fault, Kira."

I feel oncoming tears begin to burn in my eyes and I try my best to fight them off.

"I was able to protect her from being shot down in the middle of a battle," I say through clenched teeth. "So why not this? One car accident and she's gone! It just doesn't seem fair!"

My voice catches and my body shudders against the emotions surging through my body. I sense Lacus's weight shift on the bed beside me and I soon feel her hand upon my shoulder.

"It's okay to cry, Kira," she gently says.

Upon hearing these all too familiar words, I lean forward, grasp my knees and begin to cry. The release of tears is both agonizing and soothing, and it starts to feel like there isn't enough air in the world to help me catch my breath. My whole body trembles from the surge of my grief, but I just continue to cry. My tears seem endless. All the while, Lacus keeps her hand firmly on my shoulder and just like before, her touch becomes my lifeline – the only thing that is keeping me grounded in this present moment.

* * *

_Do you hate me yet lol? I'm truly sorry to all you Kira and Fllay fans out there. Though I have a lot of respect for Flay, I ship Kira and Lacus and this is the direction I decided to go. Try to be kind when you write your reviews :-P. _


	3. Chapter Three: The Boundaries

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from _Gundam Seed._

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Boundaries **

The night air is crisp as I step out onto the wooden deck and gaze out at the sea sparkle like black diamonds in the moonlight. The sounds of laughter and scurrying feet have ceased so I assume the kids have been put in bed. Through the window nearby, I can see my mother drying the last of the dishes and placing them back in the kitchen cabinet. I take in a long deep breath and for a brief moment I feel a wave of contentment wash over me.

Three days ago marked eleven months since I lost Fllay in a car accident. The raw pain that consumed me was worse than any physical injury I had ever been dealt with. There were countless nights I would wake up in a cold sweat, desperately hoping it was all just a horrible dream only to reach over and find the other side of the bed empty. About two months after her funeral, Cagalli made a bold suggestion for me to help Reverend Malchio out at the orphanage, thinking that a change in scenery might do me some good. At the time, I wasn't too convinced about moving in to the orphanage, but I eventually agreed, knowing that the reverend could use the extra help. To my surprise, being here gradually became a kind of cathartic atonement for my days on the battlefield. Over time, I came to care for the children like they were my own family.

Just then, I hear the door creak open and I look over to see Lacus step out onto the deck.

"There you are," she says with a warm smile.

"Are the kids in bed?"

She nods as she comes up beside me and gazes out at the sea.

"What a beautiful night," she says airily as she admires the scenery. "This is one of my favorite things about being in Orb."

"Yeah," I agree, knowing what she means. It's hard to find this kind of natural beauty in the PLANT colonies.

"Are you ready to go back to PLANT tomorrow?" I ask after a while.

At this, I see Lacus's gaze drop.

"My visits here never seem long enough, do they?"

"The kids always miss you when you leave."

A sad smile tugs on her lips. "I know. I miss them as well."

Though I don't say it out loud, I too feel a pang of loss each time one of Lacus's visits come to an end; they are something I've grown to look forward to since I started living at the orphanage.

"There are still many people out there – leaders – who firmly believe in war and bloodshed as a way of life," she explains.

"It's hard to change the minds of those who only know one way of living," I say with a grave frown.

Lacus nods her head in agreement. "And that is why I cannot just relinquish my duties on the PLANT Council. There are still too many changes to be made."

I look at her and see the genuine concern that clouds her expression. As the Chairwoman of the PLANT Supreme Council, she has a significant responsibility in helping to maintain the peace between ZAFT and the Earth Alliance. It's a taxing position to say the least, and I know for a fact this last year has not been an easy one for Lacus. While she still maintains her calm and gentle nature, I know Lacus well enough to see that her time on the Council has hardened her in some ways.

I reach my arm out across her shoulders in comfort.

"Don't forget about the differences you've made already," I say with gentle approach. "Those wouldn't have happened without you."

She is thoughtfully silent for some time before she looks up at me with her pale cerulean eyes.

"Thank you, Kira. It means a lot to hear you say that."

With my arm still draped across Lacus's shoulders, we hold each other's gaze and for a moment I feel a stirring sensation in my chest. Lacus and I have managed to maintain a mutual friendship over the past two years. While neither of us has tried to pursue the other in any romantic sort of way, I would be lying if I say I don't care about her deeply. However, lately there have been moments like this where I catch myself wondering what if? What if I had chosen to be with Lacus? How different would our futures have looked?

Before I can entertain the thought, we hear the sound of small footsteps approach us.

"Lacus?" calls a sleepy voice.

"Eli?" Lacus says as she crouches down before him. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I can't sleep," Eli replies while he idly rubs his tired eyes.

Lacus chuckles softly. "Is that so? Well would it help if I sang you a lullaby or tell you a bedtime story?"

Just then, Eli glances up at me expectantly and I immediately know what he's going to ask.

"Can Kira tell me a bedtime story?"

I can't help but smile at his request. Of the seven children we currently have in the orphanage, Eli is one I have particularly bonded with since the day I found him under a cardboard box seeking shelter from the rain. He was a lost and terrified five-year-old at the time, and I quickly developed an almost paternal need to protect him from the dangers of this world.

"I'll tell you a bedtime story as long as you promise to go to sleep afterwards. Deal?"

Eli gives a single affirmative nod. "Deal."

"Alright then," I say, scooping him up into my arms. "Let's get you back into bed."

From the corner of my eye, I see Lacus mouth the words "thank you" as she follows us inside into the warmth of the house.

* * *

Later that night, I'm awoken by a loud scream from across the hall. I immediately jump out of bed and rush into Lacus's room to find her thrashing in her sleep.

"Lacus," I call out as I take a seat on the bed and grasp her shoulders. "Lacus, it's okay."

Her eyes burst open and she lurches forward, breathless and trembling.

"It's okay," I reassure her. "It was just a dream."

She doesn't say anything for a while; instead she buries her face in her hands and tries to catch her breath. Lacus has always been there to pull me out of my own night terrors. But what most people don't know is that Lacus has demons of her own that terrorize her dreams. These occurrences tend to be far and few in between, but when they happen, they always leave her broken in spirit. I have a feeling I know the culprit behind her nightmares tonight, but I decide to wait for her to open up. I simply reach out and gently run my hand up and down her arm to soothe her like I always do when she's ridden with anxiety.

"Are you alright?" I tentatively ask.

With her face still in her hands, Lacus nods weakly and then lets out a long shaky breath. The room is mostly dark, except for the silvery moonlight streaming through the window. After a minute or two, Lacus puts her hands in her lap and takes a deep breath before speaking.

"You know the massacre that happened last week? The one at the weapons factory in the Atlantic Federation region?"

I nod, recalling the extensive coverage it's been receiving on the news.

She swallows hard before continuing as if she's finding it difficult to formulate her frantic thoughts into words.

"I could've prevented that from happening, Kira," she says in one breath. "I could've _saved _those lives."

Beneath my touch, I can feel Lacus begin to tremble again as she fights to contain the emotions that are overwhelming her. This is the first time she's brought up the incident but I'm sure it's been haunting her all week. Earlier this month, a ZAFT soldier had intercepted a message that revealed the location of nuclear weapons in production by a rebel group in the Earth Alliance. Members of the PLANT Supreme Council deliberated for countless hours on the best course of action to take, and among the options proposed was to infiltrate the factory where the nuclear weapons were being manufactured. Few of the members, such as Lacus, believed that the plan to infiltrate was too aggressive and could provoke an unnecessary attack, but those voices had been overruled. Much to the Council's dismay, the rebel group learned of the ZAFT forces' plan and they swiftly mobilized to transport the weapons out of the factory. In the end, the rebels set the factory on fire taking the lives of seven innocent civilians in the process.

"I should've fought harder to stop the ZAFT forces from infiltrating the factory."

"Trust me," I firmly say. "I know how you feel. Sometimes it's easier to keep count of the lives you could've saved instead of keeping count of the ones you _did _save."

At this point, tears are streaming down Lacus's face faster than she can wipe them away. I know she's hurting and I want nothing more than to hold her in my arms until the waves of guilt subside; but that's a line in our friendship we have not yet crossed and I find myself struggling to muster up enough courage to just reach out and embrace her.

"The best way to honor those lives is to protect the peace we fought hard to get," I say at last.

"I know…" Lacus replies in an almost imperceptible tone.

Without warning, Lacus begins quietly sobbing into her hands. I hesitate for only a brief moment before finally pushing any fears and doubts aside and pulling her into my arms. At first I could feel Lacus tense up from the sudden gesture, but within minutes, she settles comfortably into my embrace and it doesn't take long for her tears to stop falling. It feels oddly familiar to hold her so close, as if no time has passed between us at all. For once, I feel like I'm exactly where I need to be, I feel like I'm home; and somehow this feeling takes me by surprise.

At length, a calm stillness envelops us and I begin to feel Lacus pull back while keeping her eyes downcast.

"Thank you, Kira," she says as she shyly tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I feel much better now that I've gotten that out."

"I'm glad I could help." I grin slightly and then shift awkwardly in my seat. "It's getting late."

"Yes, it certainly is."

"We should probably get some sleep. You have a long day tomorrow."

In a fleeting moment, Lacus's eyes dart upwards to meet mine before she drops her gaze back onto her lap.

"I suppose so," she hesitantly says.

This whole time, I find myself struggling to make sense of the sudden charge of emotions that has overtaken my thoughts. A small though strong part of me wants to stay and continue holding her in the darkness; meanwhile, another part of me knows that deep down this is neither the time nor place to be pushing the boundaries of our friendship. I wonder if Lacus is feeling the same way. Is she as torn as I am about my unexpected gesture? I have no way of knowing. Ultimately, I decide that I have to be wise about my decisions tonight.

And so, with a deep breath, I lean forward and place a gentle kiss on Lacus's forehead. I hear a small gasp escape her lips before I pull away and stand up.

"Goodnight Lacus," I say as I make my way towards the door. "See you in the morning."

"Goodnight Kira," I hear her timidly reply.

With a swift glance her away, I leave the room and gently close the door behind me. Once I'm back in my own bed, I lay and stare mindlessly up at the ceiling as I replay the events of tonight over and over again in my head. It doesn't take long for Lacus to envelop my senses – the soft touch of her skin, the scent of lavender in her hair – and I slowly come to the realization that there could be something more between me and Lacus. She must have realized it too because I wake up the next morning to find that she had already left to go back to PLANT, and Lacus has never been one to leave without saying goodbye. The question is why?

* * *

_Kindly leave a review! Thanks a million!_


End file.
